kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Minor Characters
Seeing the wiki blooming, there has been some small buds that doesn't seem like they'll fully mature... Exactly to speak, there are some minor articles that have been recently made on the wiki that are stubs and may possibly remain as stubs forever. One of them is the minor characters. Aside from characters such as Morita and Fujiidera, there are many minor characters whose articles are individual and only are as long as the heighter of the web browser window. While there's nothing bad about noting even the most minor of characters, these pages are too short to be called nothing else than a stub. I'll list later on characters who fit this "category", but I would like to suggest to the community here at TWGOK wiki that we create a separate page with all these one-time or minor characters. Otherwise, we should make an attempt to connect such minor characters to more "major" characters, just like how Morita is to Mio's page. As to why I wish to do this..."organization" is possibly the best of reasons why I wish to suggest this idea. I'll also post a poll later on once a discussion begins. -Admin Green Moriyama Discussion * If that minor character have a good quality article then I don't see the reason for not split them out of the main one. Kirie (talk) 07:55, August 14, 2014 (UTC) * ^Agreed. I'm not into the whole "tab thing" though. I'm not maving the tabs to a new page on minor characters that have developed articles; I'm against putting a seperate character's page as a subpage of another character. I just don't see why Mio and Morita's pages are combined. Sure, they almost never appear away from each other, but they're seperate characters completely. Also, in Kanon's page, there is a seperate tab for "Maron" that only has one sentance that can easily be fit into Kanon's main page. Also, Cresta and Camry's pages are combined. I'm also against this because it can be confusing and looks somewhat untidy. [[User:Yuri Bara|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Yuri Bara|'♦Talk♦']] [[User:Yuri Bara|'Bara']] ** Yuri, please use in your signature. As it is right now your sig is roughly 2000 characters long. Mine looks like this: . As for the actual topic, I'm against incorporating articles with one another and sub-paging two completely different entities i.e. Kanon and her turtle. I dislike having articles within articles as well (i.e. you have a main character and a section randomly about another character). While minor characters arguably don't deserve a page of their own, I'd rather have them separate and stubbed than have them placed into other articles. Another option would be to just delete them all and have them in a blog of some sort and then link it on the top navigation. That way they still exist on the wiki, they just don't take up space they shouldn't. 13:22, August 17, 2014 (UTC) **I want to state that my original intention was to have a separate page of all the "minor" characters, not have small tabs within the pages of more major articles. And when I say separate page, I meant something along the lines of what Demise mentioned, "just delete them all and have them in a blog of some sort and then link it on the top navigation." I wouldn't mind keeping them as stubs, but Demise last line explains a good portion of my thoughts. The tabbing was only a secondary idea, Yuri. I've crossed out some of the blog contents to reflect the current "thoughts". GreenMoriyama (talk) 01:21, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ***@Demise101 Yeah, my signature is a mess. The SUBST doesn't work for me (It doesn't allow rounded corners for some reason). When I first made my signature with the SUBST, it automatically would change the code to the non-subst code, making the entire code super long. *"just delete them all and have them in a blog of some sort and then link it on the top navigation" Sorry for my slowness, but what exactly does this mean? Do you mean create a page/blog with a list of the minor characters and then link it to an area on the wiki? Yuri Bara 04:06, August 18, 2014 (UTC) **Similar to how certain wikis have a page dedicted, let's say, to the vocabulary of the series, it might look clean to have minor characters all under one page/blog, with of course a image of their persona. And as for a link, we could put it in the header under "characters" and also on the main page. Otherwise, individual characters would have redirects to this page. GreenMoriyama (talk) 03:31, August 20, 2014 (UTC)